


Sacrifice for You.

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: He'd sacrifice anything to have moments with his lady.Some spoiler on the episode Gamer 2.0





	Sacrifice for You.

_The moment I have the most fun, the ones that I prefer, are when I'm with you, m'Lady. And I'm ready to sacrifice everything just for them._  
  
  
Looking up at the ceiling of her room, Marinette let out a loud sigh, the words repeating themselves in her head. What exactly had he met when he said those words?  
  
"Tikki."  
  
The kwami looked up at her owner. "Yes, Marinette?"  
  
Sighing again, Marinette moved to face her kwami, her face displaying how conflicted she was feeling. "What do you think Chat meant when he said that?"  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"How he'd sacrifice everything just to continue working with me. Does he... ugh, hold on." Marinette groaned, not exactly sure what she wanted to ask Tikki. There were so many thoughts flying through her mind right now it was hard to get them to settle. " _Why_? Why would he say such a thing?"  
  
Realizing how much this was bothering her master, Tikki flew over to rest next to her. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes, Tikki! How could he just... walk off the platform, _with no regards_ to his safety? He didn't even hesitate! He sacrifices himself for me way too often!" Marinette threw her hands up in the air, letting out a puff of breath in frustration. "Why does he do it? Chat keeps putting himself in danger because I keep on messing up! If I could just focus on my surroundings better, may-"  
  
"Hey, hey." Tikki patted Marinette's cheeks, trying to snap the girl out of her rambling before she could spiral further. "Marinette, just breathe, okay?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, the pigtailed hero flopped back down on her bed. "Just... why?" She asked weakly, rubbing her face. "He doesn't even let me do it for him, Tikki. And we're partners. We're suppose to do this together, but why do I feel like he doesn't think that?" Sitting up, she looked out the window. After defeating Gamer 2.0, Marinette couldn't stop thinking about some of the things that happened. The only reason they were able to defeat the villian was because of Chat. If it wasn't for him, well, Marinette believes there would have been no way for her to win. She wanted to ask him all these question but the next time she'd see him is on patrol next week, unless an akuma attack occurs before then.  
  
Laying back down, Marinette gave Tikki a helpful glance, when a sudden thought caused her to bolt right back up. She didn't think of this earlier because, well... "Tikki, when Chat was declaring his love and flirting, I just thought it was something he did playfully, but..." She was afraid to continue, not really preparing to hear what her kwami had to say. But she really needed to know. "Was he serious? Did he... does he really like me?"  
  
"Oh, Marinette." The small creature shook her head, not completely believing the question. Wasn't it obvious. "He really does. Plagg believes that he even loves you." Tikki didn't really mean to say the last part and stiffened. But since she already started, she decided to continue. "Plus, he doesn't get much outside experience in his private life. Being Chat Noir, it gives him that freedom."  
  
Blinking, Marinette was lost for words. She knew her partner didn't really enjoy his civilian life. Once, he said he didn't really have much control over it and it was one of the reasons he loved being the cat hero. And her eyes widen, not believing how much she brushed off the other's feelings. No wonder he always wanted to hang out for a bit after attacks. He must really hate going home.  
  
She made up her mind, she was going to give her kitty the attention he deserved. Sure, Marinette couldn't return his feelings, but she could make him feel wanted.  
  
No, needed.  
  
Because without him, there's no Ladybug.  
  
Maybe it was time to drop the masks.  
  
  
-  
  
There was no akuma attacks, and Marinette was grateful for it. It gave her enough time to build up the confidence to actually go through with her plan. She talked to Master Fu and actually agreed with her, much to her surprise. He believed that this would benefit them and besides, who could understand each other better than themselves?  
  
She arrived early, and couldn't help pacing around. There was too much energy and with what she planned to do, how could she not be nervous? Sure, revealing their identity to each other would benefit their partnership, but what if it ruined it? What if Chat was disappointed? Marinette wasn't as graceful on her feet when she's her civilian self, and she wasn't as confident. Surely, Chat woul-  
  
The sound of someone landing near her pulled her out of her internal rambling. She could feel her confidence and determination shrink when she caught sight of her partner.  
  
"You're a little early, m'Lady." Chat Noir greeted, his smile radiant. It didn't give the normal glint of mischievousness, it was much... softer.  
  
Grunting, Ladybug waved her hands, turning away. "You're a bit early too, kitty." Taking in a deep breath, she spun around. "I think it's time, Chat."  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Chat Noir walked over to her. "Time for what?"  
  
"I think we should rev- uh, reveal ourselves." She answered, bowing her head a bit so she couldn't see his face. "But of course," she quickly continued. "you don't have to, if you don't want to."  
  
Stunned, Chat Noir continued to look at her, not believing what he heard. He's been wanting a reveal sense the very beginning and hearing this now, he couldn't help but ask. "A reveal? Did something happen?" What he didn't ask was the one question that was on his mind. _Why now, Ladybug?_  
  
"I've been thinking." Ladybug started, squaring her shoulders and faced him. Now with that out in the open, she felt more of her confidence come back. "We've both been overworking ourselves, the akuma attacks are getting harder to defeat, and it's clear our civilian lifes are getting more demanding as well. I think it'll do us good to be able to turn to each other, in both our civilian and hero life." She said, rushing the end to get it all out before she could backtrack. Fidgeting, she looked away again, dreading what her partner might say.  
  
"I like that idea, m'lady."  
  
Hearing that response, she snapped her head back towards him, eyes wide. "Yo-you do?"  
  
"Of course." He hoped he showed just how much he liked that idea. Yeah, he did have a couple of awesome friends, but to be able to talk to Ladybug outside of the mask? He would be able to really relate to someone. Maybe even have a place to escape to when things at home become to much for him to handle.  
  
Nodding her head, the polka dotted hero felt a bit better about her suggestion. "On the count of three, okay?"  
  
"One. Two. Three."  
  
Both teen had their eyes shut tightly, their heart pounding wildly. They were afraid, of course, because this moment, they were both vulnerable. What happens in the next, well, it could make or break their partnership. But they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, they would be able to overcome anything.  
  
As if coming to the same conclusion, they started to open their eyes, only for them to snap it open when they realized just exactly who was the other person.  
  
"Adrien?"  
  
"Marinette?"  
  
  
They stared at each other, absolutely stunned at their partner. They couldn't believe their luck. How could they have interacted with each other so many time and not notice? How could they not notice that their partner was there, all along?  
  
"Oh my..." Adrien was the first to shake off his surprise, his lips stretching in a goofy smile. "Of course, _of course_." He laughed, closing the distance between them. "It's you. How did I not notice?"  
  
Standing perfectly still, Marinette couldn't believe that Adrien, her friend, her classmate, her crush, was her partner. But at the same time... she wasn't too surprised. "You're kitty?" She asked, looking up at him in awe. "You're my Chat Noir?"  
  
"At your service, m'lady." He responded, bowing in gusto. He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling afraid. This is Marinette. His classmate, his friend. They did hang out but she also looked so flustered around him. He was afraid that it'll be the same on the battlefield and he's pretty sure his heart wouldn't be able to take that pretty well.  
  
But when he heard her laugh, a genuine, boisterous laugh, he quickly straightened himself and rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting but it didn't seem like she was upset.  
  
Marinette couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her lips. The boy she had the massively large crush turned out to be her partner. Her goofy, selfless, amazing partner. "Oh, _minou_." She rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly. "I'm so happy it's you."  
  
Adrien froze when he heard that, a deep blush making its way to his cheeks. And just like, all his fears, his doubt vanished, replaced by giddiness. His lady wasn't disappointed by who was behind the mask. And in all honesty? Adrien was ecstatic as who Ladybug was. Marinette was the most kind hearted, loving, strongest person he knows. There is literally no one else who he could imagine Ladybug being. "I'm happy it's you too, Marinette." He said softly, his smile showcasing just how much he was happy.  
  
"Want to come over and we can talk about all this over some snacks?" Marinette asked, ready to make her kitty feel appreciate. And now knowing exactly who he was, well, it makes everything easier.  
  
Ears perking at the thought of food, he quickly nodded, calling on his kwami. Besides, what was better than eating some of the best pastries in Paris with the woman he loved?  
  
There wasn't anything he wouldn't sacrifice to have this moment with her. And maybe, if he's lucky, this was the start of many moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> aha what's up


End file.
